moqaenjekafandomcom-20200213-history
Tennet
'Tennet '(officially the 'Kingdom of Tennet '(Tenneti: Kunstman Tennet, Lawhani: Könstmaan Tejnt, Sawhri: Kundmn Tientýu) is a small country in Mhasifu, part of the Lostann region. It borders Mesengir and has a maritime border with Helan. It has two parts, an insular and a mainland region. The insular region hosts the overwhelming majority of the population and is the site of the capital and largest city, Urkannad, which accounts for more than 90% of the total population, making Tennet essentially a city state. The mainland region, bordering Mesengir, is sparsely populated and functions as a strategic stronghold and entry point over land to the kingdom, as the insular and mainland region are divided only by a narrow, extremely shallow tidal strait that is crossed by several old dykes and more recent transportation bridges. Tennet is by far the richest country west of Feidhir. A wealthy city state, it enjoys a more temperate sea climate than its neighbors, allowing for forest vegetation in the south and shrubland and savannah in the north. More importantly, it is the most important port in the region and the second largest port in the world, after the Cochukan harbor city of Nedirlaneso. The economy of Tennet is based on entrepôt trading, where raw goods are purchased and subsequently refined for re-export. The three most important sources of raw goods are the Lostannian mainland, Atia and Cadaro. The goods are then shipped to the Brigant, Ubisa, Cochuka, Erevista, Cassai and a host of other importers. The Tenneti economy is diverse and mainly dependent on the secondary and tertiary sectors. The country imports almost all of its food, while exporting primarily high-end electronics made from raw goods from a variety of sources, ore from Tgopoli Has-hudu and Helan, refined oil from Helan, precious metals from Helan and Conan, textile made from cotton produced in Atia and several luxury commodities such as rugs and expensive furniture. Tennet is an autocratically governed monarchy with a unicameral parliament, predominantly consisting of Tenneti nobility, that has limited powers and almost no democratically chosen representatives except for a number of allocated seats reserved for "representatives of special interests", an euphemism for democratically chosen local politicians. Abiding by a Uradi law system influenced by Sawhrian and Helanian tribal customs, Tennet is characterized by liberal values and an open attitude towards immigrants. History Tennet was populated by Sehri tribal groups hailing from the Helani mainland until the second milennium AM. Around 2100 Khala and Kheitra settlers from Merehe, a region east of Teher in Helan, founded a fortress on the site of current-day Urkannad. This Urad Khalsaanhur fortress was described by Fethro Fevan in his account of his travels in Lostann, signifiying that it had become a major settlement as early as 2340-2350 AM. It was later sacked by Fighu invaders who destroyed the main temple and enslaved the local population. It is not known what happened in the centuries after that, other than that the place was continually habited by local tribes as evidenced by the abundance of coins and other artefacts found in what is now Urkannad. In 2978 (but probably closer to 2960-2970), Rayh Hasdahu of the Mejdene a tribe from the Helani mainland, allegedly fought a war against local ruler Hisradi the Merciless and won. He founded the city of Urkunst (King's Fort) and renamed himself Kunstapel Tenat (The Enlightened King of the Hilly Island, referring to the hilly southern part of the island that forms a sharp contrast with the coastal plains of mainland Helan). Kunstapel was the ancestor of all succeeding kings of Tennet and is the founder of the current ruling dynasty of Tenneti king. Although briefly ruled by a Sornese immigrant king between after a period of civil unrest known as the Golden Rebellion, Tennet has been an independently ruled, prosperous and stable country for over a thousand years up to now, an unique feat in the unstable Lostannian region. In the 33rd century the city was renamed Urkannad, literally Fort of the Hills. In the centuries after Kunstapel, Tennet began to rely more and more on its strategic position as a trade port. Causeways connecting the mainland with the insular region were constructed, allowing for cart trade. Shallow barges transported raw goods from the Helani hinterland from Mesengiri ports to Urkannad, from where the goods could be loaded unto more seaworthy vessels that sailed to the Brigant, Cominore, Atia and beyond. The stable and benevolent rule of the Tenneti kings lead to unprecedented economical and cultural growth. For several decades between the 35th and the 36th century, Urkannad was the largest non-Ubisan city on Moqa. Prosperity also lead to the construction of some of the finest examples of Lostannian architecture in the world. Today, Urkannad is characterized by it's endless display of magnificent architecture. Administrative divisions Tennet is divided into three regions: the city of Urkannad (Urkanneda Kfar), Insular Tennet (Nejtennet) and Mainland Tennet (Emsingertennet). The city of Urkannad is governed by a city council and subdivided in 24 boroughs while Insular Tennet is subdivided in 19 so-called villages, represented by local councils, as well as the city of Afseidi, which is governed by a city council. Mainland Tennet is subdivided into a variety of administrative units, all at the same level of administration: three ports, two inland districts, an independent village and a military district. Mainland Tennet Urkannad Demographics Tennet has almost 8 million inhabitants, making it the most populous of the Lostannian countries. The indigenous population forms a minority group in their own country, but constitute the ruling class. This situation is kept intact by laws ensuring that indigenous Tenneti's are the only ones eligible for certain government positions except when decreed otherwise by the king. The indigenous population of Tennet consists of three groups: Tenneti (also referred to as Langhani), the Lawhani, and the Sawhri. Together, these groups number over 3,5 million people. The Tenneti or Langhani are the most populous group, with 2,8 members. The Sawhri and the Lawhani both number slightly less than 400,000 each. The Sawhri mostly live in Urkannad and a narrow corridor of villages known as the Musözil, stretching from Urkannad to the north hugging the west coast. The Langhani mostly live in the on the mainland and the north of the insular region, where they frequently form absolute majorities (with Langhani populations representing some 90% of the population of Emsoleh Kahraka. Almost all inhabitants of Tennet live in Urkannad, which accounts for over 90% of the population. This city is characterized by endless urban sprawl and one of the biggest yet most livable slums of Moqa in the north, consisting of several boroughs that have a total population of over 4 million people. This Maroja Urakannada as it is informally called, harbors hundreds of ethnic groups. Largest cities Notes Category:Country